Regret
by yaoifangirl42
Summary: Reposted. Set after the famous Harry and Ginny kiss. After Ginny kisses Harry, he goes to break up with a certain blond Slytherin. Drarry


**Regret**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I would have killed Ginny, Lavender, and Pansy by now.

Warning: This is a yaoi story! Don't like don't read! Flames will be used to burn my least favorite characters alive. Constructive criticism is welcome. Gracias!

* * *

He snuck out of the common room easily under the safety of his Invisibility Cloak. He pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket to see if he was alone on the seventh floor corridor. He stopped once he was in front of the magical wall.

'I need a place where no one can find us...'

A door appeared in front of him and he entered. As soon as he stepped over the threshold and the door closed, arms loosely wrapped around his waist.

He turned around quickly, "Draco," he said.

Lips captured his own before he could go any further. A tongue pried his mouth open and started to remap the warm cavern it knew so well. The arms around his waist tightened as his own body responded the way he knew it would. His arms wrapped around the other boy's neck. As his tongue traced the other's, he pulled back, shaking his head.

"No," he said, pushing slightly on the Slytherin's chest.

Draco gave him a questioning look. "No, what?"

"I didn't come for this. I came to tell you I couldn't be with you," he answered, still shaking his head, his eyes closed. He opened them and looked up into the Slytherin's face.

Draco looked into the boy's eyes and saw he wanted nothing more than to stay, but he couldn't because of something newly important. "You're involved with some girl again aren't you?"

Harry had already heard the question once. The last time was after the D.A. meeting when he had kissed Cho Chang. He looked away and his hands on the Slytherin's chest went limp. Stinging tears appeared in his eyes as he felt his heart shattering. "I'm sorry," he managed.

Draco took it as a 'yes' and sighed. "This is the second time this has happened... How long?"

"She kissed me after we won the cup tonight," Harry answered, looking away.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Ginny." His voice barely above a whisper and looking away from the blonde as tears fell.

Draco froze, "The Weasel?"

Harry said nothing, but more tears streamed down his face.

The Slytherin put a hand on his cheek and pulled his face to look at him. "Why?" he asked, heartbreak evident in his voice.

"I..." the Gryffindor hesitated. He looked to the side, not wanting to look into the other's eyes. "I... I just wanted something real."

"We are something real," Draco said quietly. "I know that we are. I know our love is real. Why can't you just accept that?"

The Slytherin dropped his arms and stood limply in front of the other. The room suddenly felt a thousand times larger, he was shrinking and all was now was a tiny speck. A tiny, stupid, ugly, heartbroken speck. If their relationship wasn't real, then he had been lying to himself all this time.

Now that he thought of it, he wanted to laugh. How much of an idiot had he been to believe that the wonderful Harry Potter could love and keep a relationship with someone like him? It was completely preposterous!

A stinging in his eyes was the only warning he had before he was suddenly crying. Crying in front of Harry Potter. No, anyone but him.

Harry had watched the Slytherin stare at the floor, smile bitterly, and start to cry silently suddenly. He couldn't believe it. How could he have made the ever strong and calm Draco Malfoy cry? How cruel had he actually been to make this magnificent creature cry?

Draco felt arms around him, but it didn't seem to register in his hazy mind. He hated himself. He hated losing Harry Potter. He hated crying in front of Harry Potter. But most of all, he hated loving Harry Potter.

If he hadn't fallen in love with Harry Potter, he wouldn't be so heartbroken. This had started as a game, if only it had stayed that way. If only that Weasley bitch was dead. If only she had never existed. If only Harry Potter had been in Slytherin and had never become friends with the Weasley. If only he had never met Harry Potter...

"Draco," Harry muttered into the blonde hair as he held him.

"Why?" Draco asked, his voice muffled in the other boy's robes.

"Why what?" Harry answered, pulling away slightly.

"Why did.." Draco started, but stopped to search the other's eyes. "Why did I have to.."

Harry was silent, waiting for the other to finish.

"Fall... in love with you?" he finished, finally asking the greatest of the unanswered questions. "Why me? Why did I have to be the one with genuine feeling for you when everyone clearly love you?! Why did I have to start this?! Why did you have to respond?!" The boy's voice had gained volume as he had talked and now he was close to yelling.

Harry felt lost. He honestly had no answer to any of the questions his lover had asked. "I don't know," he answered feebly, slouching and looking away from the other.

"Why did you choose me?" Draco questioned in a barely audible voice.

"What?" Harry cried, looking up with alarm. He had barely heard the question and he was sure he wouldn't have had he not been so close.

"Why did you choose me? Why did you let me illusion myself with you? Why did you respond to that note I sent you back in our first year? WHY DID YOU TELL ME YOU LOVED ME WITH IT WASN'T TRUE?!"

Harry knew what to say to make the boy calm down, but before he could say anything, Draco started speaking again.

"I'm so stupid," he said quietly, tears still streaming down his perfectly alabaster skin. He smiled the same bitter smile as before and laughed bitterly as well. "How could I possibly think that someone like me could have Harry Potter? I know why you don't love me and I understand. I'm a filthy, ugly, pompous Slytherin. I'm cruel to others and I don't deserve anything as precious and sacred as love."

Draco looked up at this final statement. The bitter smile still on his face, accompanied by a look of heartbreak in his eyes. "Go ahead. Tell me the truth. Admit that you don't love me and that this is all a joke or part of a bet between you and your Gryffindor buddies."

Harry heard the hysteria that was slowly building in the boy's voice. Thinking quickly, he put both hands on the boy's shoulders and leaned in close. "Stop it, Draco. Please."

The soft tone the green eyed hero was speaking in made Draco stop, drop his smile, and look at him.

"I'm the one who's been cruel. I shouldn't have let Ginny start a relationship with me when I had you. I know that saying I'm sorry won't fix it, but I am. I'll find a way to make it up to you. I chose you because I liked you. From when I met you in Madam Malkin's, I thought you were beautiful. And I do love you, it's the truth." Harry moved his hands from the blonde's shoulders to his cheeks. He held his face gently and gave him a kiss. "You're beautiful," he started and kiss him quickly. "You're intelligent," another kiss, "You're no more selfish than me," a peck, "You're pure," he kissed him longer. "And..." Harry kissed him for a minute before finishing. "You're _my _Slytherin... that makes all the difference in the world to me."

Draco gave him a watery smile. Tears had formed in his eyes as the Gryffindor had talked.

"I love you, no one else," he answered. He smiled back at the blonde.

"I love you too."

"No one will ever replace you," he answered. "I swear it by every deity that I've ever heard of."

Draco said nothing, but the smile remained on his face, even though tears were starting to tumble. He leaned into the boy's shoulder and let the black robe the other was wearing soak up his tears.

"Please don't cry," Harry murmured into the blonde hair.

"I'm happy," Draco answered, muffled by the robes.

The tan arms tightened around him. Draco knew then that the other would never let him go again.

Owari

* * *

How was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Reviews will make me very happy. Tell me what you think. If anyone has requests for other stories, please don't hesitate to share! I would very much appreciate it! Thank you for reading! 


End file.
